A variety of devices have been provided for cutting blanks from sheet board and then separating the scrap or waste sheet from the blanks. Typically, steel rule cutting dies are constructed to eject both the finished cut product and the waste material simultaneously at the moment of cutting. Disclosed herein is a steel rule cutting die constructed to wedge the waste material between the knives in the cutting die with the wedged material subsequently removed from the die by a stripper.
Stripping machines are available provided for removing waste material from the cut sheet. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,553 issued to Morimoto, there is disclosed a stripping machine wherein a plurality of rotatably mounted pins are forced into the waste portion to be cut from the cardboard sheet. Similar machines are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,589 issued to Bishop; 3,877,353 issued to Smith et al.; and 4,031,816 issued to Matsuo.